Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfic: Change
by fanficjoy
Summary: What happens when Kris Diamante finds out why she wasn't ever able to meet her father? What secret had her mother been hiding to her for so long? What happens when she discovers this completely new and mysterious world; will she accept it or refuse it?
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfiction: Change**

**_Prologue:_**

She looked at her own reflection in the body height long mirror. She couldn't believe the woman in front of her was indeed herself. She shook her head remembering how much had changed in a year. She was finally 15 and had found her true self. In a year she had experienced things that were so crazy and impossible. She had lost things that you believed you could never lose and gained things that if she didn't see herself she wouldn't have believed were true. She had found out about lies hidden so deeply she had never noticed. She had felt for the first time feelings she didn't think she was capable of. But she didn't want to get lost in her past; she looked forward to this summer with her boyfriend. Yes, she thought smiling to herself; she had gotten the courage to ask a boy out! In fact, everything had started with him. He by myself alone made her what she was, her past and her future. He was the one who taught her taught her to remember and treasure her past with both it's good and bad memories.

_**Hi Everybody! This is my new fanfiction: Change. I hope you like it; my previous one was only an extract to attract readers to my Instagram account FANFICJOY but I decided to post all the chapters of this new fanfic. Here I'm also gonna edited and make it good. Thank You all for reading**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Next Generation Fanfiction: Change**

_**Chapter 1**_

Everything started with him. She could remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was raining outside and Krystal was in her room listening to music in her headphones.

She was looking outside her window waiting for her mother to come back. This was probably strange, she was already 14 but she was still very close to her mother. It had always been only the two of them since she could remember. Her mother wouldn't tell her where her father was as she would always breakdown when Krystal brought up the topic. Krystal always thought that it was weird but she loved her mother too much to see her mother in any kind of pain.

"Yes," she thought, "Where is mom?" Just at that moment the doorbell rang. The 14 year old girl ran downstairs and just as she had expected her mother stood at the doorsteps. Her mother was wearing a long black dress that emphasized her model-like figure. Her mother was indeed very beautiful with long black silk-like hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Krystal had inherited her mother's chocolate brown, wavy, silk-like hair but had gorgeous blue eyes. She was beautiful too, with a body others would kill for, but she didn't believe so.

The dashing boy standing next to her mother was staring at her (proving her beauty) as if forgetting why he had come in the first place. But he soon realized as he blushed a scarlet red, the two women started giggling but trying to hide them behind fake coughs. The boy, who had messy black hair and deep brown eyes, started laughing after the initial discomfort.

But soon the laughter died down, seeing the brown haired and brown eyed women getting serious. "Kris," she said, "This is James Potter." And she indicated the boy with those mesmerizing light brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Next Generation Fan Fiction Title: Change

Chapter 2 - "Kris POV"

James Potter, James Potter; I repeated to myself a few times. Did I know him? Was he a relative I just couldn't remember? I knew confusion was plastered all over my face.

"You don't know me? Weird lots of girls would die to even be able to take a glimpse of me. And you, you don't even know me? You got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe this guy's attitude.

"Why should I? You don't look anything special to me!" I replied with a harsh tone but I softened it after seeing mom's stern look; it clearly said, "Don't be rude! Behave!"

What else was I supposed to do? I didn't like the guy at all. But I instantly felt guilty after seeing his expression, maybe nobody objected his attitude. I sighed, "Why is he here mom? And who is he?"

"Don't be rude dear! I told you this is James, he is the son of a good friend of mine." My mom replied, "He is here to explain to you a secret I have been hiding to you ever since… well, yeah he'll explain it all to you. But, first tell me do you believe in magic?"


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Next Generation Fan Fiction Title: Change

Chapter 3 - "Kris POV"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. James had taken a few hours to tell me everything about the wizarding world. It would have taken much longer but I understood quickly thanks to my photographic memory. In fact I can remember anything I hear. Everything James told me was so crazy and unrealistic. I couldn't believe it! I mean would YOU believe it if a random stranger came up to you and told you magic exists?

I mean if it was true, why didn't my mother ever tell me in these 14 years (NB: Kris is 14 and she should be attending her 4th year at Hogwarts in September). Wow; that's the only thing I could think about right now. I had been told everything of the wizarding world: from muggles to Death Eaters, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, the famous Harry Potter (who was James dad?!) and Lord Voldemort! I couldn't believe all of this was happening under the Muggles' (James explained that they were the non-wizard) nose. An entire world had been hidden without anybody noticing!?

"Ok," I say, "Even if this was true what does it have to do with me?"

"Kris, dear, isn't it obvious? You are a witch just as your father was a wizard!" What my mother had said surprised me. Not as much was the revelation of identity but the fact that she was talking about my father! It was the first time she mentioned him on her own accord but there was something missing from this conversation.

"Wait, you're not thinking of making me go to Hogwarts right?"


End file.
